


Stamina

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

## Stamina

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Clark straddles the chair, his chest pressed up against the back. He stares at the screen, the blinking cursor taunting him, and can't remember what he's supposed to be writing. Mostly because Lex is molded to his naked back, resting his chin on Clark's shoulder and breathing into his ear. It's very distracting. "Lex? Could you stop that?" 

"Stop what?" Lex rubs up against Clark's back, and how is he hard again _already_? "I'm not doing anything." 

"Lex." Clark tries to remember what he was about to say. "I'm trying to write this article for-" 

"Lucas is coming over." 

Clark's fingers freeze over the keyboard. "Lucas is coming?" Shit, he isn't going to get _anything_ finished tonight, is he? 

Lex chuckles in his ear. "Well, not yet. But I'm sure we can take care of that." Teasing fingers skate down his back, still slick with sweat from their last fuck. He can practically still feel Lex inside him. Giving up any pretense of work, Clark stands and turns around in the chair, so he's sitting properly with support at his back, and his chest is... 

...being assaulted by Lex's tongue. 

His nipples are already sensitized from Lex's teeth minutes ago and abrasions from the cloth of the chair back seconds ago. But now, Lex's wet, soothing tongue, laving over his nipple like licking cookie batter from the wooden spoon, hard and wide and greedy, taking every last taste for himself. Clark drops his head back, expecting to hit air, but instead he meets a solid mass. Rolling his eyes up, Clark takes in Lucas' knowing smirk and feels his cock get even harder. Not that that should be possible. 

He must have made a noise because Lex's tongue is suddenly gone, leaving him while Lex stretches up to greet Lucas with a sloppy kiss. Clark watches, the soft ribbed corduroy of his pants teasing his hypersensitive skin when Lex moves forward and braces his legs over Clark's lap in order to get closer to Lucas. Lucas trails his long fingers down Lex's bare arms, sliding off Lex's wrists to rub circles over Clark's nipples and he leans his head back even further, thinking that Lucas really ought to take his shirt off, and soon. Coherent thought flees as Lex's hands tangle in his hair, thumbs taking up residence in the hollows under Clark's earlobes, massaging as though Clark were the one Lex is kissing. 

That's perfectly fine with him. 

Then Lucas is gone, Lex falling forward and Clark sucks an available nipple into his mouth, gripping Lex's shoulder blades as he hears the sounds that coming out of Lex's mouth. Something encounters resistance at Clark's knees, and it's Lex's slacks, Lucas pulling them down like the barrier they are and not bothering to finish the task. Fucking shoves his face in Lex's ass and Clark can only imagine what he's doing based on the sounds Lex is making and the way he's pressing more insistently into Clark's mouth, arching his back so he pushes back onto Lucas' mouth at the same time. Lucas tugs Lex's pants all the way off, screwing comfort and inserting himself between Clark's legs. 

Okay, that's interesting because Lucas is facing _away_ from him. It doesn't take long for Clark to figure out what Lucas is doing, though. Lex's hands leave Clark's hair to tangle in Lucas', stretching up and away as Lucas sucks his cock. Clark loves the look on Lex's face, twisted and shining with new sweat. 

Clark struggles with his corduroys, somehow managing to get them past his thighs without coming and when he looks up Lex is watching him, eyes wide with lust and hunger and Clark doesn't have time to prepare for Lex's mouth. Hot, wet, and every fucking cliche that's a cliche because it's fucking _true_ and Clark can't not grab Lex's ass. Lex lets go of Lucas' head with an abandoned groan that travels straight through Clark's cock to his balls and he _needs_ Lex's hands on him. Lex knows what he needs, always does, holds him down with one hand on a thrusting hip and the other teasing his balls, and five fingers can do so much when arranged properly. In him, on him, under him, teasing the orgasm out of him like the best fucking massage ever. 

He's on his feet in seconds, supporting Lex as he grips the sides of the chair and it rolls back, crashes into the computer desk and interrupts the screensaver. Blank blinking screen that Clark forgets as quickly as he registers it and kicks off his pants to stand between Lex's legs, yanking Lucas' jeans down to his knees. Nothing underneath, that's no surprise, and Clark's hand gets to Lucas' cock before Lucas' even does. They spread Lex together and Clark dives in, chasing Lex's taste under Lucas', still slick and open and very amenable to Clark's tongue. 

Lucas' hand on his cock is a surprise, but not unwelcome, since he's still hard. Hard and throbbing and maybe it should hurt, and Clark's not about to complain that it doesn't. Aches a little, and he needs to come again, maybe three more times before he'll be satisfied but the race is always as good as the finish line. He's still wet from Lex's mouth and it makes Lucas' hand slide easily, perfect counterpoint to Lex's ass thrusting back on his tongue. Tortured groans as Lucas takes Lex balls-deep and his chin collides with Clark's, hands pumping faster and faster and frantic and god, Lex is fucking screaming at the top of his lungs and Clark can _feel_ him coming with his tongue. He explodes into Lucas' hand, falling away from Lex's ass and watching as Lucas swallows convulsively and comes in a hard arc all over Clark's stomach. 

Harsh panting fills the room and Lex's legs are trembling. Clark helps him down, holds Lex close against his chest while hungrily kissing all over Lex's neck and skull, pale and hard and nice round occiput perfectly positioned for him to suck and lick, makes Lex groan every time. Lucas is scrambling out of his pants, leaning back against Lex's chest to recover. 

Clark leaves Lex and Lucas to their own devices as he crawls over to the bed, sitting cross-legged as he watches them sink into each other. They always take longer to get ready for the second round. Not that it matters. Clark smiles to himself and lays on his back, running his hand down his chest and stomach before teasing his thighs with little light touches. This seems to encourage Lex's recovery, because he's climbing onto the bed and straddling Clark's hips, leaning over to kiss him. Clark lets out a whimper when he tastes himself on Lex's tongue, draws Lex as far into his mouth as he can, moaning when Lex pulls away. 

Lex hushes him with another kiss, thoroughly exploring his mouth. Clark doesn't notice Lex's fingers until they're teasing his hole, jerks up when Lex pushes a thumb inside. Lex rolls his thumb around, imitating the movement of his tongue and it's enough to drive Clark wild, writhing closer to Lex's touch. Lex massages his quivering cheeks with dextrous fingers, thumb still pivoting inside then pulling out. Clark doesn't have time to be disappointed because Lex slides his first two fingers inside, soon followed by ring finger and then pinky and finally, the rest of Lex's hand, complete with rotating thumb, spearing inside him with no consideration for Clark's sanity. 

He feels himself stretch around Lex's hand, clenching tighter as he spreads his legs as far as they can go. Lex is moving down his body, leaving no piece of skin unlicked or unnipped, twisting his hand inside as he drives Clark crazy. He tosses his legs over Lex's shoulders, the rare burn reaching up his spine and down to his knees. Then, fuck, halfway down Lex's throat and Lex curling his hand into a fist, filling him so full Clark doesn't know how Lex's cock will ever be enough. He thrashes wildly on the bed, fucking Lex's mouth and Lex lets him, grinding his fist mercilessly and Clark is coming, coming, shooting down Lex's throat again. Black spots dance under his eyelids as Lex disengages himself, climbs up Clark's body to cover him in sticky warmth. 

Lex licks his collarbone lazily. He's up to Clark's ear by the time Lucas joins them, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Lex doesn't bother moving, even when Lucas drapes his body across Lex's back, biting across his neck to his shoulders. Lex leans back into Lucas' chest, smoldering down at Clark as he lifts up onto his knees. Clark gulps, reaching for Lex's cock with a heretofore neglected hand. 

"I want to fuck you," he says. Lex's growl shivers down his spine. Lucas looks on hungrily, sneaking his hands up Lex's thighs and coming to rest on Lex's hips. Clark puts his hands over Lucas', and together they ease him down onto Clark's cock. Clark has to push his head into the pillow, finally inside Lex, completely surrounded by him. Lex closes his eyes, rocking forward as Clark scrapes his hands down Lex's chest and Lucas scratches down Lex's back. 

"Clark." Clark rolls his head to the side, not expecting to see Lucas stretched out beside him. Grinning, he holds tight to Lex's hips while Lucas attacks his mouth with those gorgeous lips. Not as gorgeous as Lex's, of course, but succulent and savory all the same. 

Lucas presses up against him until Clark realizes he's supposed to lay on his side. He eases Lex off his knees and rolls them over, not breaking any of the physical contact they have. Clark runs a hand over Lex's cheek and Lex opens his eyes, sucks Clark's fingers into his mouth. He watches his fingers slide in and out of Lex's mouth, cheeks hollowed like when Lex sucks his cock and that gets him thrusting his hips into Lex. Lucas is trying to keep him still and not doing a very good job of it. 

Lex glances over Clark's shoulder, his eyes suggesting that maybe Clark should give Lucas a break. Massaging Lex's tongue with his fingers, Clark swings a leg around Lex's thigh and holds steady long enough for Lucas to push inside, pushing back onto Lucas' cock and forward into Lex's ass. It's the best of multiple sensations, Lucas twisting his hands in Clark's hair, pulling his head back and he has an even better view of his fingers in Lex's mouth. Lex sucks harder, sloppier, and Clark jerks between Lex and Lucas, unable to control the shudders that wrack his body. He tightens around Lucas' cock, drawing a groan and more from Lucas' body. Lucas fills him and Clark yanks his fingers out of Lex's mouth, clamps down on Lex's shoulders as aftershocks finally take him. 

Gasping, Clark throws his leg back over Lucas' thigh behind him, opening himself up for Lex, arching forward so he can go as deep as possible and Lex takes him in to the hilt. It's enveloping, insane, and Lex is wrapped around him in every way possible, knees up under his arms and hands fisting in his hair as Lex comes all over their stomachs, pulling one final orgasm out of Clark's pulsing cock. 

Lex and Lucas are still panting by the time Clark catches his breath. "Fuck," he says. It seems like an effort for Lex to lean forward and kiss him. "Yeah," Lex agrees. 

This, Clark thinks, is way more fun than writing an article. 


End file.
